The Link to be Severed
by XxXCollinXxX
Summary: Ever since Sev was assigned to assassinate the Hero of Time in the Water Temple and let him go, the dark swordsman hasn't forgotten about the blond hero. Will Sev be able to find a way back to the world of the light behind his own princess's back? xYAOIx
1. Chapter 1

**The Link to be Severed**

Chapter 1

"No! Please stop!" The woman in front of Sev screamed. Sev held his sword closer to the child's neck as he brought him closer. Sev then ran his pale fingers through the blond headed child's hair.

"Then tell me where you last saw Ganon," he replied to her in his smooth dark voice. The woman's tears ran down her cheeks as she fell to the dusty ground of Kakariko Village. "I'm waiting..." he hissed, "And _he_ is too." Sev suddenly pulled the child's hair so he could look him in the eye. Sev's eyes widened for a moment...this child. He looked so much like...

"I...I don't know!" the woman screamed, cutting him off of his thoughts, "But...my husband does." Sev glanced at the unconscious body of the woman's husband. A result of trying to protect his family against Sev. A lucky one.

Sev let out a growl of frustration and pushed the child to the ground. The woman flew down to her some in an instant. Sev turned to the soldiers clad in black armor. "Get him on a horse," he hissed, "We are reporting back."

He started to walk towards his own black horse when one of them asked, "But Lord Sev, Ganon could be here in the village!" Sev's hand clenched his sword hilt in a deathly grip. He suddenly spun around, aiming his ebony blade at the solider. It flew from his hand and cleared the few yards with ease. The solider let out a gurgled gasp and fell to the ground. Sev slowly walked to him. He placed his foot on the soldier's stomach and pulled his sword out of his neck.

"Anyone else want to challenge my orders?" he asked the rest of his patrol.

"No sir!" they all called out. He smirked.

"Good." He walked over to the woman's husband and wiped the blood off of his sword on the man's pant leg. He then turned back around and climbed up on his midnight black horse.

"Oh Konner, are you alright?" he over heard the woman say to her son. His stomach clenched as he glanced back at the boy. He looked so much like Link. The blond hair and blue eyes that held so much courage...

"We are ready sir!" another soldier called. Sev didn't answer. He just kicked his heels into his horse's flank and started out of Kakariko.

As Sev's patrol traveled along the trail in the dark glow of Hyrule field, Sev's mind wandered. Wandered to Link. To their first encounter...

* * *

Sev saw Link run across the hazy room from the tree in the middle. "Not so fast, Hero," he suddenly purred. Link froze and spun around.

"Who...what?" Link whispered. Sev smirked and walked towards him, his footsteps rippling in the inch deep water. Sev pulled out his black sword, the sound echoing through the air. The black haired swordsman smirked as Link stared at him.

"Am I just too beautiful you can't resist?" Sev chuckled.

"What are you?" Link yelled his surprised expression turning into one of courage. Sev slowly started to walk towards the boy in green. This _hero_ did look just like him. Same strong body type, set jaw, and fiery eyes. The only differences were that Sev had ebony black hair and ruby red eyes, while Link had shimmering blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Answer me!" Link ordered.

"You're a very hasty young man aren't you?" Sev smirked again. With a battle cry, Link swung his silver sword at the darker boy. Sev easily blocked it. With a flick of his wrist, Sev swung his sword from Link's and sliced the boys shoulder. Blood exploded as Link cried out, stumbling back. Red liquid ran down his arm, dripping into the water. Not giving up, Link ran toward Sev yet again with his sword held high. Sev blocked it and held his sword horizontal as Link held his vertically, pushing down with all his might. Sev's hand faltered a bit at the strength from this boy that matched his own. He quickly put his left hand on his sword hilt as well.

Sev smirked yet again and Link's eyes widened as he realized the dark boy had another trick. With incredible force, Sev kicked Link's knee with a black boot. Sev didn't hear a crack like he would have liked, but he did hear Link scream and fall into the water. Sev licked his lips as he saw the well-muscled boy lying in the water, his blond hair soaking wet. He took a deep breath as his body reacted to the beauty of the hero. Before Link could get back up, Sev grabbed the hero's sword from where he had dropped it and flung it across the room. He did the same with his own but in the opposite direction.

Sev fell on Link, straddling him. Link froze as Sev leaned down and licked his twin's lips. The dark swordsman tangled his fingers in damp blond locks as he kissed the boy underneath him. He forced his tongue past Link's lips to his entrance and explored. It was warm and had a taste all its own. It reminded Sev of the taste of courage and light...but how would he know what that tasted like? He had never touched those in his life. Strangely, Sev felt drawn to it. Like a drunkard to a tavern with a well stocked bar.

To Sev's surprise, Link didn't pull away. Nor did he fall into the kiss either. He just lay there, frozen to the spot as Sev started to get to know his mouth. Sev's hips started to grind against the blonde's. Link shuttered a bit as his own body reacted. Sev smirked against his lips as he felt Link grow hard. The black haired boy broke the kiss and stared down at Link, who was breathing hard after the heated kiss. Link's mind still was frozen in shock, even though the rest of him was reacting well to Sev's advances. Sev pulled on Link's tunic and slipped his hands underneath. Sev's pasty skin touched Link's fair stomach. He trembled as he felt well defined muscles just underneath the scarred flesh. Yes, he did have the same well built body...but feeling it on someone else was intoxicating.

"Sev!" A tiny voice called into his ear as little hands pulled on his earring, "Sev you pervert!" Sev let out a sigh.

"Be silent, Kalin!" Sev growled, pulling up Link's tunic and licking his way up from his waistline. Link shuttered underneath him, still too shocked to do anything.

"Ganondorf told you to kill the Hero of Time! Not molest him!" Kalin yelled, pulling harder on his earring.

"Screw Ganondorf!" Sev growled again as he started to move down.

"Sev! Princess Zeena told us to do as the King Ganondorf of the world says!" Kalin whined, "If you disobey her...who knows what could happen!" Sev let out a throaty growl as he sat up. He quickly grabbed Kalin by her bare waist and chucked her across the room.

"Go make out with _his_ fairy if you're so worried! Some lust might make you shut up!" he yelled. As he looked back down at Link, he saw a tiny face peek out from underneath the hero's hat. She almost looked exactly like Kalin, but with blue hair instead of red. As Sev saw her, she quickly retreated back into the hat.

"Hey! Link! Come to your senses!" Sev heard a tiny voice yell from inside the hat. Sev smirked and closed his eyes, leaning down to kiss Link again.

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed his jaw. "Stop," Link growled. Sev opened his eyes to see the hero giving him an icy glare. One that would stop any monster in his tracks.

"Are we done already?" Sev pouted, "It was just getting good." Sev slipped his hand down to Link's throbbing muscle and started to knead at it. Link blushed a deep color and quickly pushed the dark swordsman off. Sev laughed as he landed in the water on his back. "Is it your turn to explore?" Sev teased. Link glared at him and tried to get up. His knee buckled and the hero fell. Not giving up, Link started to crawl toward his sword. Sev's smile faded. "I guess the fun is over," he pouted.

Sev popped up to his feet and walked slowly towards his own sword. He picked it up and turned around. He was surprised to see Link standing by the tree, using it for support. "You don't really believe you can beat me like that," Sev smirked.

"I will," Link stated.

"Okay Mr. Hero," he chuckled, "Come at me."

* * *

Every swing Link tried, Sev blocked it or counter attacked. It was only five minutes before Link was on the ground, staining the water red. Sev bent down and smirked.

"I'll let you live," he told the hero. With that, Sev leaned down and drowned Link's mouth in his own. He felt Link growl underneath him, unable to do anything. With a final lick over his lips, Sev stood and grabbed his ocarina from one of his many hidden pockets. Kalin quickly flew over and grasped a lock of Sev's midnight hair in her little hands.

"Good bye...my Link." Sev then blew into his ocarina a song that took him to Ganondorf's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

Sev tightened his grip on his horse's reins as his patrol neared the Castletown gate. The dark hero's breath had sped up considerably at the memory of his first encounter with Link. His blond locks as bright as the sun...those shining sapphire gems for eyes. Every part of him sent Sev over an edge he had never thought he would fall over. And his voice...so strong and confident.

Sev brought his horse to a halt before he even realized it, his soldiers skidding to a stop as well. "Sir?" one of them asked, his horse fidgeting uneasily at the sound of the gray muddy water rushing under the drawbridge.

"Go on without me. Tell her majesty I went to go see an old friend," Sev said his voice distant. Before he could get an answer the dark-headed man clicked his heels against black fur and galloped off into the depths of Hyrule field.

Slowing down, Sev looked up at the gate of light brown, dead trees. Natural dark magic emanated from the forest entrance. It reminded Sev of his childhood years. Lowering his head to avoid a low branch, he narrowed his crimson colored eyes. Years wasted as a weak child. Crying from cuts and bruises dealt by his so-called "friends." He did not own a fairy servant at the time so the Kokiri children beat his as punishment. No hand hurt as much as Midoka's, the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. Since Sev started learning the ways of the sword he swore Midoka would pay for what he had done.

This was only the second time Sev had been to Kokiri forest since he left after the Great Deku Tree's murder. He had come to collect the forest sage for his princess, but besides that he had not returned. Midoka had a purpose last time Sev had come. This time he did not, and Sev couldn't wait to hear his screams of agony echo off the trees of Kokiri forest.

* * *

_"Oh Sevy!_ You're back!" Sev smiled his natural sly grin as he saw his dark princess, but it quickly faded as he saw the lap she was resting on. Her perfect, sexy body was sprawled over the horrid green-skinned body of the king of this world, Ganondorf. Even though this Ganondorf told Princess Zeena he was on her side, Sev didn't trust a word that came out of his smirking mouth. In the Hyrule that Princess Zeena and Sev ruled, Ganon was out to turn everything into sunshine and rainbows. The exact thing that this light world was coming out of. Zeena had explained it to Sev after she had found the portal to this world underneath the Temple of Time. There were two worlds. One the opposite of the other. Each world had a twin in the other. One was ruled by Light, Darkness trying to take over. In the other, Darkness reigned as Light struggled to survive. "Two sides of the same coin," Zeena had spoken.

Sev's crimson eyes flashed as Ganondorf's meaty hands grasped Princess Zeena in the places that weren't so private for the princess. Before Sev could say a word, Ganondorf stood from his throne and pushed the Princess to the side. As she fell against the throne arm she sent a hard glare at the unsuspecting "king", her own crimson eyes flashing in anger. To Sev's disappointment his princess did not attack the Garudo.

As Sev watched Zeena he did not notice Ganondorf steadily grow closer, but was quick enough to grab the man's wrist as he closed a hand around the hero.

"How dare you let him go, you other-worldly trash!" the green-skinned man boomed, tightening his grip on Sev's neck and lifting his to eye-level, "You are just as weak as he is! I should have you killed for treason!"

Sev smirked as he glared into the demon's vomit colored eyes, digging his nails into the man's skin on his hand, and hissed, "I am not loyal to you. Only my princess." Ganondorf's face ignited with fury and he threw Sev across the castle throne-room. As his body hit the marble floor, air rushed from Sev's chest out his mouth. Quicker than any normal man, Sev hopped to his feet and unsheathed his midnight black sword.

"Sev I order you to put that away." The voice of his Princess made Sev freeze.

His glaze didn't leave Ganondorf as he snapped back; "He insulted you by insulting me, Princess!"

"Severe!" Zeena snapped, her voice deadly as she used Sev's full name. With a reluctant sigh, Sev sheathed his sword.

"Only for you, Princess Zeena," He murmured, still fuming. Zeena's cold expression did not change as she gave Sev a nod to leave. With another sigh Sev did as he was told, but did not leave in time to miss Zeena glide over to Ganondorf. Her seductive whispers could not be heard but Sev knew them all too well. And the way she pressed her body against the Garudo's. The trails of her gloved hand traveled...

The hero hurried his steps to leave. Seeing his princess do such things to a man not even of her world made him sick. She was to do that to him, not a vomit-skinned fake tyrant!

_Screw this world of light!_

* * *

"My Lord Sev!" A tiny voice squeaked as Sev entered Kokiri Village, "So nice for you to visit!" Sev looked to see a Kokiri boy, his amber eyes shining under the shadow of his dark silver hair. Sev remembered this boy. He went by the name of Penet. On Sev's last visit he followed him around like he was some god. The dark hero contemplated on kicking the boy like he had last time, but decided against it.

"Where's Midoka?" Sev asked Penet, showing no interest in the boy's comment. The Kokiri's face fell for a moment before it brightened up again.

"I think he just went into the shop, sir," he answered. Without another word, Sev left the Kokiri to himself at the entryway to the village. Kokiri village hadn't changed since Sev was a child, even through Ganon's "healing process." The trees were still lifeless and the sky still a golden gray. The Kokiri still bullied the odd children of the group and Midoka still strut around as if he was a king.

As Sev headed for bridge of the creek, Midoka led a group of children out of the goods shop, laughing at some other child who had ran out ahead of them. Memories flooded back to Sev of the brutal hits he had endured. Clenching his jaw, images of hurt turned into pure rage. Sev placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, the coldness of the blade feeling wonderful on his fingertips. Midoka noticed him as he came to the bridge as well.

"Sev? What are you doing here?" Midoka said, trying to make it a joke but the fear was obvious in his voice. Without an answer, Sev unsheathed his sword, the ring making Midoka's eyes widen. The group of Kokiri children gasped and they quickly backed away, running from their leader. Midoka on the other hand was frozen to the spot. Sev cleared the few feet between them with ease.

"Sev...I didn't...didn't know you were coming back or I would have-"

"Would have what?" Sev growled, lifting the edge of his sword up to Midoka's neck, "Sharpened stones to throw at me like when I was a child? Or maybe ambushed me with speared Deku Sticks?" Midoka swallowed, his amber eyes wide as Deku nuts and his body tight in fear. Sev smirked; pushing the tip of his Dark Master Sword into the Kokiri's neck just enough to make a trickle of blood stain his neck. Midoka then suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord!" he sobbed, using Sev's formal name for the first time in his life. The dark hero let out a laugh.

"How dare you lie to me?" Sev howled, his rage finally turning loud, "Filthy rats like you only care for their own lives! You deserve a slow death, you trash!" As Sev finished he kicked Midoka square in the face, relishing in the sound of a shattered nose. The boy grabbed his face as he landed in the small stream. By this time the whole village was watching, none dared stand up for Midoka, knowing their fate would match that of the Kokiri leader's. Sev stepped off the bridge into the gray waters of the stream, which was now running crimson red. Midoka let out a scream as Sev kicked him again, this time to turn him over. Over and over Sev kicked, harder and harder. The boy screamed sobs and pleas for mercy. Sev gave mercy to no one.

...Except Link.

* * *

**Well my deepest apologies for not posting on this story. Once I finally had the second chapter written I lost it on my computer. It got deleted. So I was really depressed for a while so I stopped writing. But I decided to finally write it again.**

**Also...should I make Sev's skin tan instead of pastey white? Not sure if I should change it or not. I know there is a lot of versions of Dark Link. I like the look of pale white skin with black hair...but is it really "opposite" of Link? I just need help lol.**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to leave my a review! I'd love to hear any comments you have on the story so far! :D**


End file.
